


Countervail.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dominant Roan, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, One Night Stands, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where they meet at polis and reader gets attacked in the middle of the street and roan tries to help but she wins because she's a badass and it could either lead to a beginning of a relationship or just instant smut cause they are super attracted to each other, I won't complain."
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 22





	Countervail.

**YOUR POV**

Polis wasn't that bad; in fact, it wasn't bad at all. I had ended up enjoying staying there instead of back in Arkadia; here I was free to do as I pleased, already building a reputation for myself, staying at something similar to an inn where I paid for my room by hunting food for the owner. It was a great deal for it meant I could do as I pleased and hunt when I wanted, especially when I had a satisfactory day and I caught a panther. For some reason, my reputation had built to be more than just the Sky girl who could hunt but also as to someone people didn't want to mess with, which I appreciated. I was certain it was mainly because I had been at the inn one evening and a couple of big angry dudes had walked inside demanding something from the owner; I wasn't fluent in Trig but I knew enough to catch the threats so I just... threw them out of the place. After that, the rumor must have run like fire cause no one came to mess up with me nor with the owner of the place; she was a kind woman so I was more than happy to help.

That day, I had decided to take a walk around the market with Adanna, the owner of the inn, and she was being kind enough to teach me Trigedasleng properly; I was certain it came more from a place of gratitude than anything else but I was excited to learn nonetheless. It was a pretty calm day, people shopping and talking to each other, eating some rat here and there, carrying the bags for her and finally having everything we needed so we chose to go back to the house right before we were ambushed. And by ambushed I mean two men jumped on us in the middle of the street for no apparent reason, shouting things in Trig, seeing the woman clearly preoccupied and afraid.

\- "Em gaf laksen yu?" -I turned to Adanna, speaking my broken Trig, asking her if they wanted to hurt her and she nodded- "Okay."

I let go of the bags as the men eyed me, pulling out their swords and determined to go after her.

\- "Oh, not today, guys." -I took out my sword, handing the bags to Adanna, who was quickly shielded by the crowd- "It's not nice to jump on the elderly like that."

\- "Chon yu bilaik?" [Who are you]

\- "AI laik Y/N en em laik ai lukot." [I'm Y/N and she's my friend]

They eyed each other and started laughing. The men here were so egotistic, I wasn't surprised when they decided to come to me but, instead of coming together, one of them moved to the side, putting away his sword and motioning the other to... kill me I suppose. I shook my head as he walked to me but he didn't get close as another man walked in front of me; I knew him, Roan kom Azgeda, prince or king or something around those lines, not particularly the friendliest person around but it was hard to miss him when he looked like that.

\- "Leave them alone."

\- "Mmm, excuse me." -I patted his back- "You're in my way."

\- "I'm trying to help."

\- "Then help by moving to the side, will you?"

I pushed him away enough for the other man to come at me, avoiding his sword by luck, standing to the side as he and his buddy laughed. I took a deep breath, shaking my head and eyeing the one fighting me.

\- "Wanna try harder?"

I rose my eyebrow at him, gaining exactly the reaction I wanted, having him coming at me again, clashing my sword with his, smiling to myself at the surprise on his face, forcing him back as I freed my sword. He seemed angry; the other man trying to take out his sword too but I never saw what happened to him as I had to be focused on the one actually trying to stab me with his sword as a piece of meat. I'd be damned. We went at it for a couple of quick movements, finally understanding how he moved and using it to my advantage to strike him on the jaw with my fist.

\- "Just because I'm from the sky, doesn't mean I can't fight."

\- "You'll pay for that."

\- "Oh, I'd like to see that."

I chuckled as I answered, quickly getting out of it as he ran after me, using his sword and a new smaller knife but I managed to avoid both of them for a couple of times, feeling the cut on my upper arm as I hit him on the chest with my elbow. Taking a step back and instinctively putting my hand over the wound, seeing the blood.

\- "Look at that!" -he mocked me- "She bleeds!"

\- "And she's angry."

I ran towards him, pushing him back as my sword hit his with all my strength, lowering and using my feet to kick his ankle, having him on the ground in a second but he grabbed my leg and tried to cut my face as he threw me to the ground too with his small knife, avoiding it my placing my arm and getting cut there before he let go of it, using his hands on my neck, forcing me on my back and strangling me. I took as much of a deep breath as I could, using my knee and striking him on the balls twice, feeling his grip around my neck relaxing so taking that opportunity to use my elbow on his side, my nails on his face and punching him in the eye, using all I had until he let go, forcing him on his back, grabbing my sword, ready to pierce his abdomen when Adanna screamed me to stop.

\- "Don't kill him."

 _Now, that's unexpected._ I grabbed my sword by the blade and used the handle to hit him on the face once again, making sure he wouldn't try anything else against me as I stepped back, looking around for the other man, seeing he hadn't even bothered to take out his sword, the stance Roan had next to him was enough for me to understand that was his doing but I could still put up a fight if the man tried. I glared at him.

\- "Trana som gon em, yu wan op." [Try something against her, you die]

Then, I pointed at the other guy with my head, making sure he had understood too. I turned around walking towards Adanna, picking up the bags, and starting to walk back to the inn with her following me as the people made way for us. I hated bullies. Adanna couldn't stop thanking me as much as I asked her not to but she finally agreed to not thank me again in exchange for having a room in her inn always for me, whenever I needed it. It seemed a fair deal, so I didn't oppose it.

We had run out of bandages so I decided to take another walk around the city to see if I could find any, not really bothered by it for I could always just cauterize the wound; kind of extreme but it'd work. I didn't see any more of the two guys, which was great because now I didn't feel like fighting again. However, I did see more of Roan and that I had not expected; I especially had not anticipated being followed by him. Yeah, he was good but I wasn't stupid, easily finding him walking after me no matter what turn I took.

\- "Are you going to keep following me or are you going to introduce yourself, Azgeda?"

\- "I think we already know each other."

\- "Not because you've introduced yourself properly." -I eyed him as he finally stood in front of me, allowing my eyes to travel up and down his impressive body; I found myself thinking of what I could find underneath all those clothes- "Why are you following me?"

\- "Keeping an eye out for you."

\- "Out of the goodness of your heart?" -I couldn't help but laugh right to his face- "Well, thank you but I'm no princess in distress, prince."

\- "I saw it." -he walked after me as I started moving- "It was... impressive."

\- "For a Skygirl, you mean." -I glanced at him, knowing that was exactly what he meant- "No offense taken."

\- "You are... interesting."

\- "Thank you, so are you." -I didn't bother looking at him, busy trying to see if I could find some bandages in the stand in front of us- "Why is the Ice Prince in Polis and not back at his Kingdom."

\- "Family issues."

\- "Those are always fun." -I clicked my tongue as I didn't find what I was looking for- "Do you people not have basic med supplies? What does a girl have to do to take care of her wounds."

\- "I know where you can find some supplies if you agree to come with me."

I eyed him, trying to decide if that was a good idea or not. Pros: I could potentially get my wounds sewed and maybe I'd even get lucky. Let's be honest, I was not going to say no to sleeping with Roan, he was hot and that's all I needed from a one-night stand, even if it was still mid-afternoon. Cons: I couldn't think of any. _No, that's a lie; one con: it could be a trap. But what could he want from me? No, can't be. So back to no cons._ I finally nodded, motioning him to guide me wherever we were supposed to go, soon finding out we were actually going into the Tower, wondering for a second if I had made the right choice: the people in there were never the friendliest, especially the Flame Keeper. I always thought he behaved like he had a stick up his ass, so rude and impertinent, always looking at everyone over his shoulder.

\- "Please, don't tell me we are seeing the irritating Flame Keeper."

\- "I take you don't like him much."

\- "Does anyone?"

Roan laughed at my comment, which made me turn to face him in complete astonishment; I didn't know he could laugh. I mean, I knew he could because that was something humans did, I just didn't know he took part in such mundane thing.

\- "Azgeda laughing." -I nodded to myself- "Never thought I'd see that."

\- "Anything else you'd like to see?"

\- "My wounds taken care of, for starters." -I rose an eyebrow as I saw the grin on his lips as the elevator doors opened on his floor- "Then we can talk about seconds."

**\---------------------**

**ROAN'S POV**

I had heard of Y/N's reputation before I saw her in action; the only reason I had really tried to help her was to make sure she knew I was there, watching as she fought the man on her own. Saying I was impressed was an understatement and saying that I was really attracted to her wouldn't be the half of it. I wasn't sure how she felt about casual sex but I was decided to find out. I realized she was still bleeding so I offered to help her with those cuts, guiding her back to my room in the Tower.

\- "Wait here." -I motioned her to sit on the bed- "Two cuts?"

\- "Yeah."

I quickly grabbed what I needed, allowing myself a moment to look at her as she moved her eyes around my room; I wondered if she had seen such a big room for one person in her life, knowing where she came from. She leaned back on my bed, resting her upper body on her hands, crossing her legs and raising her chin, looking at the heavily decorated ceiling; I couldn't help but think of how hot she looked.

\- "Okay." -I walked back into the room, sitting beside her and putting the kit on the bed- "Want me to do it?"

\- "How many times have you sewn skin?"

\- "More than I can say." -I took off my jacket, showing her the scars on my arms from past battles, allowing her to run her fingertips over one- "Trust me?"

\- "Guess I don't have many more options, do I?"

\- "You can always go back to the city and ask someone there."

\- "I think I'll trust you." -her lips turned up into a smile- "If you do something wrong, I can always call for the Commander's guard."

\- "Resourceful." -I nodded, pleased- "I like that."

\- "I think you like more about me than just that." -she gave me a playful look- "You may be just in luck."

I was glad we were both talking about the same thing, watching as she took off her jacket, allowing me to take her arm with my hands, caressing her skin, taking my time.

\- "We do have all day but I'd like not to keep bleeding, Roan."

I rose my eyes from her body to look into hers; that was the first time she had used my name and the provocation carefully intertwined with hurry sent a shiver down my spine. I motioned her to lay down, resting her arm on the sheets and quickly getting to work, seeing as she bit her lip and closed her eyes as I started sewing the bigger cut after taking care of it.

\- "Want something for the pain?"

\- "You can make it up to me once you get it done."

I licked my lips at the anticipation, letting out a laugh, gaining her attention, her eyes on mine for a second before she closed them again. Having her there, laying in my bed with eyes closed, and trusting me not to hurt her made me feel things I wasn't sure how to express out loud; I just knew I wanted her just like that but naked, hovering over her as I made her mine and pleased her like I knew I could. I had to shake those thoughts from my head for a moment to make sure I didn't hurt her more than necessary and that her scars would heal to be as non-existent as I could make them.

\- "Okay, you're done."

I stood up to go back to the bathroom and wash my hands and leave the things I had used in there, soon feeling Y/N walking after me, looking at the scar in the back of her arm on the mirror and washing her blood away too.

\- "Did I do a good job?"

\- "I think we'll find out in time." -she eyed me through the mirror before I turned around, resting back against the sink and looking at her- "So far, I'd say it's okay."

\- "You're welcome."

\- "So..." -she stood in front of me, in between my legs; she was so close but it wasn't enough- "what now?"

She tilted her head, a look in her eyes that told me everything I needed to know, uncrossing my arms and moving my hands to her waist, pulling her closer to me, her hands moving up my arms, her chest almost resting against mine, her lips ghosting over mine.

\- "Is this how you're going to make the pain up to me?"

\- "Yes." -I moved my head to the side, moving my lips down her neck, a quiet whine escaping her lips as I sucked on her skin- "If you want."

I pulled back, seeing the pleased expression in her face, waiting for her to open her eyes, watching as she bit her lower lip and her eyes finally found mine again, so eager and excited, her fingers curling in my hair.

\- "I do."

Her voice was more a plea than anything else and I was more than happy to comply, getting lost in the way she crushed her lips against mine, kissing her back with just as much hunger, biting her lower lip as she pulled on my hair, forcing my tongue inside her mouth and picking her up, squeezing her ass and drinking in the soft moan that came out of her mouth. Oh, I'd have her panting and moaning and begging for more for as long as she allowed me. I sat on the bed, having her straddling my hips, her fingers quickly wrapping at the bottom of my shirt and taking it off, throwing it behind her, my hands glued to her ass, squeezing and spanking her until she forced me on my back, her mouth moving down my neck, feeling her hot breath and her wet tongue over my skin, cursing under my breath as she sat back up, not wanting to have her away from me.

\- "Have you ever been with... what do your people call us?"

\- "Grounders." -she took my hands in hers, moving them to the bottom of her shirt, prompting me to take it off, licking my lips as I saw her exposed skin so close to my reach, finally.

\- "Have you ever been with a Grounder?" -she shook her head- "Good."

\- "I will assume you haven't been with a Sky Person either," -she moved her hands down my abdomen, her nails running carefully over my skin- "else I'll be really disappointed."

\- "You're the first." -I grabbed her hands, forcing her to lay over me, her face just above mine.

\- "I like that."

Her voice was filled with tease and arousal, her lips just above mine as I let go of her hands to plant my own on her lower back and at the back of her neck to force her mouth on mine, kissing her hungrily, showing her how much I really wanted this. The desperation I felt growing exponentially by the second, her mouth moving from my own to my earlobe and down my neck, planting both my hands on her ass, squeezing her over the damn fabric, gaining a breathy whine from her before she attached her lips to my neck, closing my eyes as the arousal traveled down my body. I managed to take off her bra, forcing her on her back, my hunger building up as I saw her throw the thin material to the floor, raising a teasing eyebrow my way as I ate her with my eyes. A sin.

\- "You're gonna look or..."

\- "I'm going to do more than just look."

\- "I'm waiting."

I kissed her quiet, forcing my tongue inside her mouth as her nails dug down my back, her legs wrapping around my waist as I lowered my head down her neck, enjoying every sound that came out of her mouth. I enjoyed her being so vocal, wondering how hearing my name coming out of her lips as I fucked her would feel.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Roan was so hot, and his mouth traveling up and down my skin felt so fucking good, I could only anticipate what he'd be able to do with what he had inside his pants, feeling him getting harder over me as I forced his hips closer to mine, whining as he rolled them over me, digging my nails on his back as he moved down my chest. He planted a kiss in between my boobs, going down in a straight line towards the waistband of my pants, kneeling in between my legs and moving his eyes all over my body. I felt so horny, I hated that he had stopped so I moved my hands to my boobs, closing my eyes and playing with myself.

\- "Oh, no, no." -he took my hands, forcing them over my head as I opened my eyes- "I'm making it up to you."

\- "You stopped."

\- "I was picturing how exactly I'm going to bury myself deep inside you," -he lowered his face to torture me by using his mouth to make out with my neck, feeling my clit pulsating, allowing my head to sink down on the mattress as I breathed through parted lips - "how I'm going to have you begging for more."

Was I one for roleplay? Yes, but I was not about to make it easy for him, trying to think of something that wasn't the ache in between my legs screaming for attention, moving my head to the side and licking his skin, having him moving to bite my tongue before he kissed me, using that opportunity to force him on his back, straddling his hips and starting to unbutton his pants.

\- "Someone likes to play." -he moved his hands to try to catch mine, but I was faster, standing up out of his reach- "Okay."

\- "If you want this, you gotta earn it."

He took off his pants and sat in front of me, allowing him to trap me in between his legs, his mouth on my abdomen as I played with his hair, soon feeling his fingers pulling down on my pants as he had wasted no time to unzip them, stepping out of them, having Roan's hands on the back of my thighs as soon as they were naked, his mouth moving over my skin, tracing the line of my underwear as he forced my hips against his mouth.

\- "I can smell your arousal, so I'd say I've already earned it."

He looked up at me, making me sit on his lap, feeling his bulge against my heat, biting my lower lip as he smirked at me, moving my hips against his, gaining a low grunt from him as I tried to keep quiet.

\- "I'd say I've earned it too."

He let out a dark chuckle, suddenly standing up with me and forcing my back against the opposite wall, trapping me with his body but I was not going to complain as he put his mouth to good use again, moving it down my throat as his hands moved up my abdomen, finally giving my boobs the attention they deserved, letting out a hard 'fuck' as he sucked on the side of one of them, holding onto his shoulders as he played with me. I had imagined he'd be good at this but I hadn't expected to be so aroused when he hadn't even taken off my underwear. The rumors were true and my imagination had been shy thinking about how fucking the Ice Prince would make me feel.

\- "Fuck, Roan."

His tongue ran over my nipple as he used his thumb on the other, suddenly feeling his warm breath over it before he sucked on it, making my knees go weak and having to dig my nails deeper on his skin. I had never thought I could cum just by having my nipples played with but he was going the right way, my breathing starting to fasten when I felt his teeth softly against my skin, whining as he suddenly moved one of his hands down my abdomen but not going where I wanted him too; instead, moving to my ass, squeezing my skin.

\- "You're so aroused." -he murmured as he moved his lips up my throat- "How long have you been fantasizing about me fucking you?"

\- "Not as long as you've been having wet dreams about me."

I wrapped my arm around his neck as he sucked on my own, moving my other hand down his side and inside his underwear, squeezing his ass, forcing him to move his hips against mine, moaning as I felt his erection completely over me, managing to move my hand to his front and planting it over his dick, hearing him cursing against my skin as I wrapped my fingers around it. I bit my lip as I imagined how good he was going to fill me up with his big dick. I moved my head to the side, his lips finding mine in no time, kissing me hard, his teeth smashing against mine as our tongues fought for dominance, getting the upper hand as I found a rhythm to pump him that had his breathing hitching in his chest.

\- "I'm going to fuck you against the wall until your knees give up."

\- "Don't threaten me with a good time."

I let go of him, allowing him to take off his underwear, unable not to focus my eyes on his dick as he took a step back, I could tell he was flexing his muscles for me, licking my lips as I moved my gaze up, having his skin over mine in a second, his hand on my throat, forcing me to keep my eyes on his.

\- "Let's see."

He moved his free hand down my abdomen, my breath catching up in my chest as I felt his fingers running over my underwear; seeing the pleased look in his eyes I could only smirk back at him, moving my hands up his arms

\- "Like what you feel?"

\- "I do."

He lowered his face against mine, kissing me much more gently this time, moving his hand inside my underwear, having to hold onto his shoulders as he rubbed my clit, shutting my eyes hard, hearing him chuckle against my mouth. It felt so good; I felt better than I had felt in a while.

\- "Roan, Roan... fuck!"

I could only moan and dig my nails in his skin as he played with my clit, his hand still on my throat allowing him to do with me as he pleased, torturing me slowly, bringing me to the edge with his slow movements, only wanting him to throw me on the floor and fuck me. I whined as he pulled on my lower lip, forcing his tongue inside my mouth just as he finally moved his hand down my pussy, getting to my entrance and teasing me, circling it but not doing much more, keeping his torture with his thumb on my clit, barely hearing him asking me what I wanted, only able to let out a muffled 'more'. He sucked on my neck as he finally pushed a finger inside me, taking a moment to find the spot that had me seeing stars.

\- "Right there, fuck."

I rested my forehead over his shoulder, feeling my whole body trembling as every single cell in me seemed to only feel the pleasure Roan was giving me. I didn't know what he was aiming at but I was too lost in the satisfaction building up inside me to care, breathing through parted lips, caring very little if anyone could hear me and my moany pleads for more as he added another finger.

\- "Roan... I'm going... fuck... cum if you keep going."

\- "Cum around my fingers." -he forced my head back- "Open your eyes."

\- "Fuck." -I struggled to do as he asked as he applied more pressure to my clit- "Fuck."

\- "Come on, cover my fingers, scream how good this feels." -he forced his mouth against mine, doing as he wanted for kissing him back required more focus than I could put together- "Imagine how good you're going to feel when it's my cock instead of my fingers."

\- "Fuck me."

\- "I will." -he bit my neck- "But first, I'll push you to the edge and then I'll deny you."

I whined as he took my nipple in his mouth, his fingers and his words made my knees weak, holding onto him as I felt my orgasm about to hit me but it never fully settled as he completely stopped, simply taking his fingers from inside me, trapping me completely against the wall, grunting as I cursed and scratched his back, unable not to fight to try to get the final friction that'd grant me absolute release but he knew what he was doing, not being completely heartless, kissing my neck and sucking on my skin until he felt me calming down.

\- "If my knees weren't about to give in..." -I made him look at me- "I'd make you pay for denying me."

\- "Just think of how good it's going to feel when you finally cum." -he pulled on my lower lip with his teeth- "Should I fuck you against the wall?" -he pulled down on my underwear, making me step out of it- "On the floor?"

\- "Do I get a saying in this?" -I tilted my head as he planted his hands on the back of my thighs- "I don't wanna get more bruises than necessary by riding you on the cement."

\- "Ride me?" -he chuckled, allowing me to move my hand down his side- "What makes you think I'm going to let you be on top?"

\- "What makes you think I won't?"

I grabbed his dick, smirking at him as I caught his reaction, running my thumb over his tip as I wrapped my other hand on his base, squeezing lightly as he pressed his hands against the wall to keep his body up from mine.

\- "So..." -I put on my best teasing tone- "Are you one for balls play or not?"

\- "Why don't you find out?"

It was cute that he thought he could come on top when I could see in his eyes how horny he really was, kissing me hard, trying to distract me but I knew better, biting his lower lip and moving one of my hands to his balls, smiling to myself as he couldn't stop the throaty moan that came out of his lips. He was. And I knew exactly how to use that to my advantage. I smiled to myself a little more the longer I played with him, enjoying how his jaw clenched as he tried not to make a sound.

\- "Won't you let me hear how good you feel?"

I intertwined my mocking tone with the arousal I was starting to feel again taking over me, licking his neck, his hips bucking against my hand as he moved his hand to my chin, forcing me still in front of him to kiss me, his hand dropping to my hip as soon as I added some more pressure to my handjob. I knew he had lost all his self-control as he let out a low moan and his forehead rested over my shoulder. I bit his neck as I let go of him, pushing him back and forcing him on the bed, taking no time to jump over him, his mouth on mine and his hands on my ass, forcing my pussy to rest right over his dick; I knew he wanted to roll us over but I liked control.

\- "Allow me." 

I sat up, thanking the adults in the Ark for the implant in my arm, taking his dick in my hand and pumping him once again before I rose on my knees, aligning him with me, closing my eyes as I ran his tip against me, licking my lips as I moved it to my entrance, slowly taking him in, moving my hips up and down a couple of times before I sat completely on him, digging my nails on his abs, my head falling forward a bit.

\- "You feel so good."

\- "Do I?" -I rose my head to meet his eyes, fueled with arousal- "You don't know half of it."

I lowered my upper body over his, sucking on his bottom lip as he planted his hands on my ass, making me move my hips up and down, chuckling against his mouth as he cursed under his breath, finding my rhythm, enjoying being the one fucking him, raising to sit straight, playing with the angle until I found what worked for both of us, bouncing my ass slowly, taking him in and enjoying the sweet noise that his dick made as I took it back inside me. Maybe riding the Ice Prince would be my new favorite past time. I suddenly felt his hand on my waist, forcing me down as he rose his hips; he was so into this. I rested my hands on his impressive abs, my arms forcing my boobs together, watching as Roan's eyes ate me before his hands actually moved to my body again, his thumb torturing my clit as his other hand played with my boob.

\- "Fuck, yes."

I allowed my head to fall back, fastening my movements, barely managing to move much up and down, feeling Roan's hands moving up my arms, grunting as I clenched my muscles, tightening my grip on him before he pulled me down, meeting his lips for a messy, horny kiss.

\- "My turn." -he smirked as he pushed me up, freeing his dick and forcing me on my back, rubbing his dick over my aching clit.

\- "Don't deny me again." -I bit my lower lips, unable to look anywhere that wasn't his big cock about to fuck me.

\- "I wouldn't there."

\- "I was so close."

\- "Let me help with that."

I moved my hips up as he entered me, feeling his tip hitting me deep, making me curse under my breath as he placed his arms to the sides of my head, holding onto him as he started moving relentlessly, shutting my eyes hard, trying to match his moves with my hips, settling for wrapping my legs around his body to keep him from moving too far away. His mouth was soon on my neck, one of his arms moving underneath me, forcing me up, slightly changing the angle in which he was fucking me, making me feel 10 times better and readier to let go.

\- "Don't stop."

I pulled him down closer, his hand that had previously hold me to him now moving to pinch my nipple as he sucked on my neck, his tongue suddenly over my lips, playing with mine as I opened my mouth, taking in my high cry as his fingers found now my sensitive clit. I was so close, I could barely focus on anything that wasn't his skin against mine, his mouth on mine, the warmth his body exuded, the sounds coming out of his hips smashing mercilessly against mine in the most pleasurable way possible.

\- "Fuck."

He cursed as I grabbed his ass, trying to push him closer to me, trembling underneath him as I tried to tell him I was going to cum, his answer being his lips ghosting mine as he said he was too, as he asked me to cover his cock with my cum, to hug his dick tighter and to let Polis know who was in control now. As he thrust inside me a couple more times and he rubbed my clit almost teasingly, my nipples rubbing against his chest, I dug my nails down his back, arching my back as my whole body spasmed as I came, a round of curses mixed with his name before my own fell from his, his hips hitting mine one last time, feeling him staying still as he came. I could barely breathe through my lips, trying to calm my ragged breathing as all my strength abandoned me for a second, sinking on the mattress and freeing his neck and hips from my arms and legs, feeling the high of my orgasm settling in every cell in my body, making me feel invincible for a moment. After a couple more minutes, I felt him pulling out, sinking on the bed beside me but not standing still, soon feeling something warm in between my legs as his lips moved over my stomach. I hadn't expected him to be such a gentleman about it but I appreciated it; no one wants sticky stuff between their legs while walking around. I simply laid there, licking my lips as I indulged in my satisfaction, Roan finally settling beside me, hearing him trying to catch his breath too.

**\--------------------------------**

**ROAN'S POV**

I laid on my side, resting my head on my hand, watching Y/N getting dressed after we had laid in my bed in silence enjoying our orgasms for a couple of minutes. Her body was a crime I was more than happy to commit again if she allowed me. She glanced at me over her shoulder before she leaned down to pick up her underwear, giving me a really nice view, putting them on and grabbing her pants, turning completely around to face me.

\- "Does the Prince need something?"

Her voice was teasing, leaning forward to put her feet through her pants, unable not to move my eyes to her chest, seeing the smirk on her face as she zipped her pants standing completely straight again, walking up to me and sitting down beside me, moving one of her hands to rest behind my back. I leaned forward, kissing her skin just over the waistband of her pants.

\- "Care to help?"

She moved her bra in front of my face so I nodded, moving her hair from her back and to the side as she put her arms through the straps, allowing my fingers to caress her skin before I clasped it for her. She rose up, going to pick up her shirt, licking my lips as I got a last glance at her naked skin, at the marks I had given her before the material covered her chest, putting on her jacket and picking up her weapons. I couldn't help but think how hot she looked putting her gun and knives in place.

\- "We should do this again." -she winked at me as she stood by the door, opening it just a bit.

\- "We will."

I sat up on the bed, not bothering to hide how good it made me feel having her eyes on me, standing up and walking up to her, her eyes roaming over my naked skin until I stood in front of her. She moved her hand to the back of my neck, forcing me down to kiss me passionately, biting my lower lip as I forced her body against mine, holding her in place as I pushed my tongue inside her mouth.

\- "Looking forward to it." -she pulled away from me, getting out and giving me a final look- "You know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> Roan content is where it's at. These are the facts. Check my Roan show rewrite!
> 
> **⇣Catch you in the comments; leave me some feedback⇣**  
> 


End file.
